Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 0 \\ -2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 3 \\ 1 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A E$ ?
Because $ A$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ and $ E$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(2\times2)$ $ A E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & \color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {1} & \color{#DF0030}{1}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ A$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ E$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{1} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ E$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{1} & ? \\ {-2}\cdot{1}+{-2}\cdot{1} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ A$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ E$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{1} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {-2}\cdot{1}+{-2}\cdot{1} & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}\cdot{1}+{0}\cdot{1} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1} \\ {-2}\cdot{1}+{-2}\cdot{1} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{1}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 9 \\ -4 & -8\end{array}\right] $